


The Life For The Broken

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anger, Boys Kissing, Drinking (mentioned), M/M, Motel, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Mark and Sean try to get back from Nate's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a story.

Mark inhaled the cigarette smoke easily, feeling all his nerves begin to subside. He exhaled, a cloud of smoke rolling past his lips. He looked around the parking lot of the motel, his eyes stopping on the sign that read 'Marty's Motel'. A majority of the sign's lights were out or flickering.

Mark took another drag from the cigarette, listening as his room's screen door opened and then slammed shut. The new person leaned on the rail next to him, their warm right arm pressing against his left arm.

"Thought you might need some company." The person said, Irish accent thick with tiredness. Mark snorted lightly, exhaling the smoke slowly. He flicked the cigarette, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Thought you'd be half drunk by now." Mark shoots back, taking another quick drag. The other's breath hitched and Mark knew that he shouldn't have said that. He knew that Nate's death wasn't on this man, his best friend.

"Sean," Mark started, smoke puffing from his mouth as he spoke. The other, Sean, lowered his head, taking in a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry. I know that it's not your fault and it's wrong of me to point my anger at you." Mark says carefully, turning his head to look at Sean. He dropped the near-finished cigarette to the sidewalk underneath them, turning his whole body to face the younger. Sean hunched farther into himself, closing his eyes tightly. Mark grabbed Sean's right wrist, pulling him to stand up straight and face him. The green haired male sputtered, feet stumbling roughly.

"Let me make it up to you," Mark said, grabbing Sean's chin with his free hand. The taller pressed their lips together at the beginning of Sean's protest. The smaller relaxed into the simple press of lips hesitantly.

Soon, Mark swiped his tongue over Sean's soft lips. Sean parted his lips almost immediately, whimpering quietly when Mark's tongue invaded his mouth. Mark was quick to wrap his arms around the other's waist tightly and yank him against his front, their chests pressing together. Sean hooked his pale arms around Mark's tanned neck, gripping dyed red hair in order to ground himself.

The kiss came to an end after a few minutes, the both of them unable to continue on shared breath.

"I love you," Sean rushed out, looking up at Mark with wide and pleading eyes. The older smiled softly, kissing him gently.

"I love you too."


End file.
